Palia Moments
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: This is a colection of one-shots all about the PercyxThalia. Rated T for romance, just to be safe.
1. Goodbye

_**Ok I love the PercyxThalia paring so I wrote this series of one-shots. R&R.:)**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own any of the characters, or the plot If I did my life would be so much better, I don't own the cover photo eather it belongs to AnyKi on DeviantART, here's her link! **_

_** Goodbye:**_

"Can I have a minuet minute to say goodbye to my friends?" Thalia asked Artemis.

"Of course," the goddess replied with a tender smile, and motioned for the other gods to follow her. Soon Annabeth, Thalia, and I were alone in the great throne room.

"Do you have to?" Annabeth asked stepping toward Thalia. Thalia pulled her into a huge hug. I didn't want Thalia to leave either, for some reason the thought was almost too much to bare.

"Yes," she said. "I can't be the one in the prophesy, I just can't."

Annabeth pulled away, tears pouring down her face. "Goodbye."

Thalia turned to me, for a moment she just looked. "Don't have too much fun without me." She said, then, she did something that was the last thing I ever would have thought. She kissed me. It was a full, passionate kiss. Then something more surprising happened, I closed my eyes and kissed her back, because despite our differences I really did liked her. She pulled back only to yank me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you Kelp-for-Brains," she whispered into my ear. She let go and stepped back.

"Are even allowed to do that?" I asked.

"I haven't taken my vows yet," she said smiling, but I could see the tears threatening to spill over on to her face. Then she turned and walked right out through the doors without looking back.

_**So what did you think!? Review please. Flames welcome, corrective criticizem asked for! I think that's there's just not enough Palia in the world!**_


	2. Hope

**So I'm doing another one-shot today, cuz I got a review! Thx! This is one-sided Palia from Thalia's POV. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**Hope**

I watched him walk to his table. He sat down and turned his head towards me where I sat alone at the Zeus table and smiled my favorite beautiful smile. My heart did a dance in my chest. I ordered it to go back to its normal pace but it was relentless. I smiled back. Then, much to my disappointment, he turned his attention to Tyson who had just sat down.

I tried not stare, I really did, but it was impossible not to. He looked so good, his black hair tousled from who knows what activity, his dazzling green eyes shining in the light of the fire, his smile shining every time Tyson would say something he thought was amusing. I watched all through dinner, only casting my eyes away when he would turn in my direction. I knew it was stupid, that he could never feel the same way I did. He was with Annabeth, perfect, beautiful, smart, Annabeth. He loved _her_, not _me_. But I still hoped, I still wanted him to be _mine_, to sit by_ me_ at the camp fires, to laugh at _my_ jokes, to kiss_ me_, not her. But I knew that could never be, yet as me sat at the camp fire later that night, I looked at him and hoped. After all hope's all we can ask for.

**Review!**


	3. He Never Knew

**This is sad.:'( r&r! This takes place at the end of the titains curse.**

I felt the cold blade enter my body and slide out again. I heard the sickening SWOOSH it made. I smelt the blood gushing from the wound, and I could taste it coming into my mouth. It was a fatile blow, I could tell. Right between the ribs an inch under the heart. I had only minutes to live.

"Thalia!" I heared a voice. No, not just any voice, the voice of the one I loved. Percy. He didn't know and now he never would. "Thalia, no!" His voice was right next to me. I could no longer see, but I could hear. I really didn't feel any pain, just pressure, but it was so hard to breath.

"Percy?" I said my voice no more than a strained wisper.

"Look Thalia, your going to be fine," he said, his voice broke. He knew just as well as I did that I wouldn't. "Just hang on."

"Percy I..." I trailed off unable to finish. 'I love you' I wanted to say but I was struggling hard for breath, and I couldn't. I felt my body go limp, my lungs give out, my heart fail. My life left me before I had a chance to tell him how I felt. I died and he never knew.


End file.
